zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Zoids Fanatic/Zoids: Brutal (the actually story!)
Chapter 1 The Royal Tournament, a tournament of great risks, and even greater rewards. To the Zoid pilots who survived this tournament, they only refer to it as one word, "brutal." ---- A small white rabbit had just scrambled out of its burrow around noon, when a loud crashing noise startled it. With its ears perked, the small rabbit began to search for the source of the sound, but found nothing. Returning to grazing, with only a small percent of it alertness lowered. Good thing too, as the small rabbits ears perked, and in a flash in fled into it's burrow, barely avoiding a large, pearl machine that was just flung through the forest. With a loud crash, the machine slammed into the ground, knocking over trees as it tossed and turned, the right leg of the machine tearing off it after it smacked into a tree. Soon, the machines tossing and flipping came to a stop, and it came to a stop, now little more then a heap of white-and-black metal. That is when another machine came in. It was human in shape, and purple in color with a black trim. Its head was almost human shape, with a green visor running across its white face, and six white cylinders sprouting from the head. This machine was a Zoid. "If your alive, then respond." A voice called out from the Zoids speakers, as it's left hand proceed to poke a small, silver oval that rested on its shoulder. "Well?" the voice replied again, as the front of the oval opened, revealing a metallic face with bright, red eyes. "Mongol, check and see if the pilot is alive?" the voice said, as the head of the machine turned to face the oval. Mongol only yawned, showing a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, and cranked his head, before launching himself off the Zoid shoulder, and withdrew four legs from underneath its body, as well as a long, spiked tail. Hitting the ground, Mongol body jolted, but it did not stop him from making a quick sprint to the destroyed machine, roaring as he did so. The humanoid Zoid only waited and watched, as Mongol head-butted the cockpit window, and then withdrew his head, pulling out a person as he did so. "Oh God. P-please don't kill me!" the person begged, as Mongol dragged the poor man by the shoulder to the Zoid. "So, you're the leader of Warlock?" the voice from the Zoid said. "Y-yes. P-p-please don't kill me!" the man said, standing up with his arms raised. "I won't." the voice said. "Mongol will." At this, the silver Organoid pounced on the man, who struggled to push the heavy Organoid off him. This did nothing, as Mongol grabbed the man by the throat, pushed him to the ground, and then stabbed his tail into the screaming man's forehead, killing him. Twisting his tail to ensure the man was dead, Mongol withdrew his tail, and proceeded to "lick" the blood and brain matter off his tail. "That will be all, Mongol." The voice said again, as Mongol sighed, and then crawled up the body of the Zoid, before finding his usual resting place on its shoulder. "This is good, Mongol. We just defeated out first team." Mongol gave a low growl in response. "I'm sure there will be plenty for you to eat." ---- "Something wrong, Abyss?" a man asked from the cockpit of his liger, the Murasame Liger. Behind the blade of the liger sat an Organoid, whose head was perked up, and sniffing the air. "Kwyeee." It replied back to his owner, as large wings shot out from it's back, and it flew up into the air, becoming a bright blue light, and then slamming into the liger again. The pilot knew right away that when his Organoid did something like this, a battle was going to start. "Alright, Abyss, where are they?" the pilot asked, flicking his dark eyes back and forth. Suddenly, the ground before the liger broke up, and a large, cobra-like Zoid rose from the ground, a Stealth Viper. Without warning, the viper struck, literally, biting the leg of the Murasame. "Let go!" the pilot ordered, trying to shake the viper off, unaware that another one was rising from the ground behind the liger. The pilot only knew of this when the second viper fired its 40mm Heavy Machinegun at the back of the liger, shaking the Zoid. However, this gave the liger a chance to strike, in terms of the large Murasame Sword stationed on its back. The first Stealth Viper, knowing of the danger of the sword, released it's grip of the leg, but was not able to slip underground fast enough, for the Murasame Liger landed a claw onto the "neck" of the viper, and fired two shots from the Dual Sword Cannon that hung from its body into the "body" of the viper, paralyzing it. With the first viper knocked out, though still alive, the liger turned its attention to the second viper, which had ran underground upon seeing what the Murasame did to it's comrade. "You think you can run?" the pilot smirked with an evil eye, as he stabbed his sword into the ground, and ran straight, the first viper being opened up by the blade, spraying fuel and electricity as the blade separated it. However, the Murasame Liger was not done, no, for it was going after the first viper. Running at full speed and with half the blade now underground, the liger ran after the first viper, the pilot knowing quite well where it slid off to. "You're going to feel the wrath Kurt Lennox." Kurt smiled, as the blade jolted. It had found the tail of the Stealth Viper, and now was cutting it in two. But, Kurt began to pull the blade up, satisfied with the clank he heard. For, you see, the blade was caught in the Stealth Viper. With a mighty swing, the blade swiveled almost 180 degrees, pulling the half-cut viper into the air, the viper raining fluids down unto the ground. As the viper returned back to the ground, the liger gave a quick swipe of it's blade, and the carcass of the viper landed to the left of the liger, the severed head and neck to the right. Kurt then stood there, and waited with an evil grin for the remnants of the viper to explode, knowing well enough the pilot would be killed. ---- "Great, we're lost." An Jose Escobar of the Death Reavers complained, his team-mates sighing in disgust. "Maybe if you stopped complaining, we wouldn't be lost." Roy Maelstrom replied to his teammate, slapping the back of Jose Geno Breaker with his Gairyuki claw. "Idiots!" Matsuri Shirayuki yelled over her radio to her team. "The more you idiots complain, the more likely we're gonna lose our guard and get shot!" Little did she, or the team know how right they where, as stationed on craggy hilltop was a sky-blue Gun Sniper, a Blade Liger and Zaber Fang standing still next to the Gun Sniper. This was the Striker Team. "So, we hit them?" asked Alisa Basten, the one piloting the Gun Sniper. "Nah, they got a Geno and Guy. Not to mention two ligers." Replied Eric Rorgen, as he twisted the attack boosters of his liger back and forth, making sure they where working. The teams third member, Aaron Felton, just held his controls tight. "I say we rush them." Aaron said, feisty as ever. "I mean, we can take them." "No, we wait." Eric replied, lifting a leg to block the Zaber Fang from charging. "Oh, come on why can't we…" Aaron never finished his sentence, as a large cannon shell ripped into the cockpit, tearing it and Aaron to shreds. His two teammates stood in shock, as a large, humanoid Zoid leaped from a rocky crevice, and withdrew two blades from its bulky hands. "Shit!" Eric said, as he used his raised leg to push the Gun Sniper out of its way charged the strange Zoid, its Attack Boosters roaring. The human Zoid, seeing that the blades of the liger where dropped, and seeing it could not dodge, hunched over, and spread its legs. Before Eric could do anything, he rammed the Zoid head on, pushing it back. But the humanoid Zoid grabbed the fins on the Blade Ligers head, and held on tight, deploying dropped-down wheels from the side of it's legs, and plowed into the rock, trying to stop the forward push being exerted on its frame. "No you don't!" Eric roars, as he fired the AZ Double-Barreled Shock Cannon at the purple Zoid, which began to cripple it. "Mongol!" the purple Zoid roared, as the silver Organoid leaped from the back of the Zoid, and landed on the cockpit of the Blade Liger, smashing the glass, and facing Eric. "The hell!" Eric yelled, as he drew a pistol from his side, and fired at Mongol. Mongol roared at Eric as the shots ricocheted off his armor, the jaws of the Organoid splitting into four mandibles. In a instant, Mongol grabbed Eric's head with his claws, raised him into the air, and slammed him back into the cockpit. With his vision fading, Eric saw the purple Zoid let go of the liger, and jump over it; pushing down upon the liger's mid-section as it did. The pilot was going after the Gun Sniper. With this released, Eric could not say a thing, as Mongol drew the bleeding man to his face, gave a final growl, and crushed his head between his claws. ---- "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Alisa huffed, as she ran her Gun Sniper through the winding paths of the rocky hill, the pounding of the other Zoid ringing behind her. "Damnit, damnit, damnit!" she yelled, as she ran straight into a dead end. Gulping, she heard the sound of the other Zoid slowing its pace. "This is how it is, huh. Well I'll take you with me to hell!" Alisa thought, as her Gun Sniper turned around, and she flipped herself over, and took control of her Gun Sniper AZ 144mm Sniper Rifle. Taking in a breath, she waited, holding her finger over the fire button. The sounds of the other Zoid grew near, and Alisa forehead began to sweat. "Bring it." She huffed, as the silhouette of the Zoid appeared, blocking out the setting sun. "DIE!" she yelled, as she held her finger firmly over the trigger, the rifle firing at point-blank range. The other Zoid ducked at the first shot, and still hunkered down, charged the Gun Sniper, two blades sprouting from it's left arm, one above the hand, and one below it. Sadly, for Alisa, she was to much in rage over the death of her teammates to adjust her fire, and the other Zoid swiped at the tail of the sniper, severing it, before twisting it's entire arm over, withdrawing a AZ 80mm Cannon that was stationed on the elbow. Firing two shots, the Zoid took out both the snipers legs, and the smaller Zoid fell over into a slump. "Come on! Bring it! Kill me! I'll take you to hell!" "I don't kill women." The pilot of the other Zoid said, as it turned around, and began to walk away. "Bastard!" Alisa yelled out, watching it leave the small enclosure, and then being slammed by a King Baron. Having not seen the baron, the Zoid began to wobble, as another King Baron, this one flying, slammed into its legs, tripping it, and knocking it down the hill. Alisa just sat there, and listened to the sound of the Zoid tumbling down the cliff, and crashing into the ground. Alone now, she began to mourn the lose of her team. "So, seems that those barons just knocked the Draken down a hill." A girl in a Gun Sniper said, haven watched the last battle through her scope. "Feel bad for that other sniper." "Meh. The more gone the better." The pilot of a Shadow Fox said, staying close to the Gun Sniper. "Should we report the Draken is down to the rest of the team?" the pilot asked, looking at the setting sun. "Sure. But I don't think the Draken is dead. Just down, like you said." The girl replied. "Whatever." The other pilot replied. "I doubt it would be alive, especially since The Red Barons got to it." "Yeah. But it's strange that the Barons would win, seeing as the Draken took out Warlock Team, Striker Witches Team, and Striker Team." "I don't care." The other pilot groaned. "I just want to eat." "You and your damn stomach." The other pilot replied. "Fine, go back to camp. I need to stay here and look around some more." "Fine by me." The other replied, turning his Shadow Fox away. "I just want some chili." Category:Blog posts